Ariel
Ariel is the main protagonist of The Little Mermaid trilogy and TV show. She has vivid flowing red hair and blue eyes. When she was a mermaid she had green fins and a lavender seashell bra. She is voiced by Jodi Benson. She is the fourth official Disney Princess in the lineup. Appearances ''The Little Mermaid (Ariel) Ariel was the 16 year old daughter of the sea king, King Triton, who hated humans. However, she wanted to know more about the humans and was fascinated by them. Her goal was set when she fell in love with a human prince Eric. Desperate, she traded her voice with the sea witch Ursula for human legs, which would last for three days. Before the sunset of the third day, she had to let Prince Eric kiss her with true love's kiss in order for her to become human permanently. However, Ursula kept thwarting Ariel's plans. By the third day, Ursula changed into a human with Ariel's voice, enchanting the prince. Nonetheless, Ariel had her voice back, but her father was changed into a polyp, and Ursula gained control of the trident and the seven seas. In the end, Eric stabbed Ursula with a broken ship, killing her. King Triton felt symphamthy for his daughter and bestowed her with legs. She and Eric lived happily ever after. As depicted in the 1989 film, Ariel is the youngest of King Triton's seven daughters, and is 16 years old. Ariel has a vast fascination with the world of humans, despite such contact being forbidden by her father, King Triton, who is xenophobic, meaning that he hates humans. At the beginning of the film, Princess Ariel and her fish friend Flounder swim through a shipwreck where they salvage human items. During their adventure, the two are attacked by a shark, but Ariel manages to outwit the vicious creature. After escaping the shark, Ariel and Flounder swim up to the surface, where they speak to Scuttle to identify human objects. Scuttle misidentifies a fork as a "dinglehopper" used to straighten their hairs and a pipe as a "snarfblatt" used to make music. The identification of the latter remind Ariel about the concert she was initially supposed to a part of. After Ariel is watched by two eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, Ursula the Sea Witch watches from her crystal ball bubble and wants them to keep an extra close watch on her. Ariel hurries home to her father King Triton and Sebastian the crab, who both rebuke her for missing the concert. Hearing from Flounder about Ariel's encounter with a seagull, King Triton reprimands Ariel for going up to the surface, telling her how she could have been spotted by what he calls "barbarians" who could have snared her with a fishhook. After being demanded by Triton to obey his every rule and not to swim up to the surface again, Ariel tearfully swims off to her secret grotto, where her collection of human objects, from books to other regular objects, such as globes, mugs and chests of jewels, is kept. She feels that collecting human objects isn't enough and gets more curious about the world above the ocean, even expressing her desire to actually live among the humans. Later, Ariel spots a ship passing above. Incited, she quickly swims up to the surface and toward the ship, where she watches the party on board. She then spots a male human by the name of Prince Eric and remarks to Scuttle how she has never seen a human this close before. Just then, a storm moves in and destroys the ship. Ariel looks around for Eric and finds him unconscious in the sea. She carries him to the shore, where she sings to him how she longs to be with him in his world, but is forced to leave when others approach. Ariel falls in love with the prince and becomes even more determined to accomplish her dreams of living alongside humanity. Back at Atlantica, Ariel's other sisters notice her humming dreamily, giving them a notion that she is in love. Ariel comes up with a plan to somehow see Eric again, but Sebastian tries to talk her out of it, telling her how life under the sea is better than the world up above through the song Under the Sea. While Sebastian tries to entertain Ariel with a band of crustaceans producing music, Flounder comes over to Ariel to tell her something, and they both swim off. Flounder takes Ariel to her grotto, where he surprises her with a statue of Eric that Flounder has somehow salvaged from Eric's destroyed ship and added into Ariel's collection. Ariel thanks Flounder, but then faces her stern father, who is very upset to learn from Sebastian that she has rescued a human being from drowning. Shocked and enraged that Ariel is in love with that human, Triton loses all his temper and proceeds to destroy all the human artifacts in the grotto with his trident, including the statue of Eric. Ariel tries plead for her father to stop, but to no avail. Devastated, Ariel breaks down in tears, and an ashamed Triton leaves the grotto. Sebastian, who has accompanied Triton to the grotto, try to console Ariel, only for her to tell him to leave. After Sebastian and Flounder exit the grotto, two eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, appear to convince Ariel to see their mistress Ursula the Sea Witch, who may have the power to make Ariel's dream come true. Ariel, after initially attempting to refuse, reluctantly follows Flotsam and Jetsam to Ursula's fortress. Ariel nervously and fearfully enters the fortress, and Ursula calls for her. The sea witch, who knows that Ariel is in love with a human through spying on her via Flotsam and Jetsam, tells Ariel that she must become a human herself to be with Eric. Ursula explains the deal to Ariel: Ariel will become human for three days, during which she must get a kiss of true love from Eric before the sun sets on the third day in order to stay human; otherwise, Ariel will turn back into a mermaid and will be bond to Ursula forever. Ursula further states that as part of the deal, Ariel must give up her voice in order to become human. (Unknown to Ariel, the deal is simply a part of Ursula's sinister plot to take Triton's throne). Ariel, thinking that is her only chance to be with Eric, accepts the deal as she signs a contract conjured by Ursula. The sea witch then orders Ariel to sing for her and summons magical hands to rip out Ariel's voice, which is then sealed into a seashell of Ursula's necklace. Ariel is then turned into a human and is helped to the shore by Flounder and Sebastian due to her inability to swim. At the shore, Scuttle arrives and witnesses Ariel's new legs for the first time. However, Sebastian is beyond furious, going into a nervous panic at what would happen if she failed to kiss Eric, as well as if King Triton were to find out about the entire event. Frustrated, the crab begins trotting home, only to have Ariel convince him to stay and help, knowing if they reversed the curse and went back home, Ariel would be miserable once again. Now that the mission is set in motion, Scuttle provides some "clothing" for Ariel, just as the group is found by Eric's sheepdog Max, who leads his master to her. When Eric sees Ariel, he finds her familiar, but when he sees that she is unable to talk, he gets the feeling that she cannot be the girl he is looking for. Nevertheless, Eric takes Ariel to his palace, where Ariel takes a bath and gets dressed for the dinner. As Eric, his manservant Grimsby and maid Carlotta join her, Ariel notices a fork and uses it to comb her hair, making the three dumbfounded, which makes her embarrassed. Noticing Grimsby's pipe, Ariel takes it and, thinking it as a musical instrument, blows the contents into Grimsby's face, and Eric laughs at Grimsby's face covered with ash. After Grimsby wipes his face and dinner is served, he suggests that Eric take Ariel out on a kingdom tour, which Ariel accepts. The next day, Eric takes Ariel out to show her his kingdom, whilst Sebastian, Flounder, and Scuttle watch on, anxiously awaiting the moment they finally share the kiss of true love. During the tour, he teaches her to dance and ride a carriage. For Ariel, finally exploring the human world freely, it was the best day of her life, with a constant smile beaming on her face as she curiously experiences the sights and sounds of the kingdom. That evening, Eric and Ariel spend time in a lagoon, riding in a rowboat rowed by Eric. In order to get the two to kiss, Scuttle tries to provide some romantic stimulation. However, his terrible squawking (mistaken for singing) prompts Sebastian to lead some animals in the lagoon to create the mood with music and his song "Kiss the Girl". Ariel and Eric enjoy the sights and draw closer to a kiss, but before they can, purposely Flotsam and Jetsam tip the boat over by order of the scheming Ursula (who's been watching the couple's development from her undersea lair), prompting Eric to help Ariel out of the water, and thus ruining the kiss. The next day (which is the third and last of Ariel's human days), Scuttle wakes Ariel up and delivers the news that Eric is getting hitched. She excitedly runs downstairs, only to see Eric with a dark-haired girl named Vanessa, whom he intends to marry. Ariel breaks down in tears and runs off, devastated that Eric is not marrying her. Later that afternoon, the wedding ship departs with Eric, the girl, and the wedding guests on board, leaving a heartbroken Ariel to mourn the loss of her dream prince. Just then, Scuttle comes over to tell Ariel a shocking news: the girl Eric is getting married to is the sea witch in disguise. Recalling Ursula's deal, Ariel jumps into the sea, but has to grab onto one of the barrels released by Sebastian to stay afloat, and Flounder helps her to the wedding ship by pulling the barrel. Just as Ariel reaches the ship and climbs aboard, the seashell of Ursula's necklace that the bride has been wearing shatter in front of Ariel, freeing Ariel's voice, which is then restored to her. Eric, who has come out of a spell placed on him by the girl who seduced him with Ariel's voice, realizes that Ariel is the girl he is looking for. He dumps Vanessa and runs over to Ariel. But just as Eric and Ariel are about to kiss, the sun sets and Ariel turns back into a mermaid and collapses. Vanessa transforms back into Ursula, takes Ariel as her prisoner, and dives back into the sea. As Ursula thinks of what she should do to Ariel next, Triton appears to confront the sea witch and orders her to release his daughter, to which Ursula refuses. Ariel apologizes to her father as he attempts to destroy the contract, to no avail. Ursula proceeds to wither Ariel, but offers someone even better to take Ariel's place. Triton accepts by blasting his signature on the contract with his trident. Ariel is released, but is forced to watch as her father is withered and transformed into a polyp. Ursula then takes Triton's crown and trident. Shocked and enraged, Ariel confronts Ursula and tries to fight her off, only for the sea witch to destroy the mermaid princess with the trident. Eric arrives to help Ariel, hitting Ursula with a harpoon. Ursula prepares to destroy Eric with the trident, but an enraged Ariel pulls on Ursula's hair just as the trident shoots, causing the shot to miss Eric and hit Flotsam and Jetsam instead, killing them. After Ursula shortly mourns their loss, she enlarges herself as an even more eviller, nastier, monstrous version. Ariel and Eric try to escape, but then face a towering, gigantic Ursula. The sea witch declares herself as ruler of the ocean who has the power to control the waves and creates a rainstorm and a whirlpool. Ariel is separated from Eric, and Ursula causes her to become trapped at the bottom of a whirlpool. Ursula aims her trident at the princess and fires bolts of pure destruction at the now helpless Ariel, who barely manages to avoid her painful destruction each time. Just as Ursula prepares to use the trident to destroy Ariel with an unavoidable blast and taunting that she will never kiss Eric, Eric plunges the splintered bow of one of the shipwrecks (that have surfaced as a result of the whirlpool) through Ursula's abdomen, killing Ursula and saving Ariel at the last minute. With Ursula defeated, her spells upon unfortunate merfolk are broken, including the spell cast upon King Triton, who transforms back into a merman. Above the waters, Eric manages to swim to shore, breaking down out of exhaustion as a saddened Ariel watches on from a nearby rock. King Triton and Sebastian look on from a distance; the king finally softening up towards humans upon realizing Eric risked his own life to save Ariel. Knowing the love between his daughter and Eric is pure and true, despite their differences as species, King Triton uses the power of the trident to permanently transform Ariel into a human, allowing her to be with the one she loves, at long last. After the transformation, Ariel walks up to the shore, where she is happily reunited with Eric as he embraces her, and the two share their first kiss. Soon, Ariel and Eric, now married, have a wedding on the wedding ship attended by Eric's loyal subjects onboard and Ariel's family and friends in the sea around the ship. Ariel silently bids farewell to Scuttle and Flounder and gives to Triton a heartwarming hug before happily sailing away with Eric. Thanks to Ariel, Triton accepts Eric, Ariel's new husband, as his new son-in-law. The Little Mermaid (Television Series) The prequel series, which first debuted in 1992, takes place during an indeterminate time chronologically before the 1989 film and revolves around Ariel's adventures as a 15 to 16-year old mermaid living under the sea. Most of Ariel's adventures involve her meeting various creatures, getting into trouble and usually getting out of it successfully. Her friends, Flounder and Sebastian, are also featured prominently in the series. She is also shown to have a friend named Urchin, an orphaned merboy. The series also has her meeting Hans Christian Andersen, which also hints at both her possible birth year (ie. during his lifetime, yet at least 16 years before the writing of ''The Little Mermaid) and the possible chronological events of the series, due to Ariel being a direct influence on the creation of the story. Ariel continues to be fascinated with human things in the series and is shown collecting items for her grotto; she gives them strange names such as calling an ordinary telescope a "Thing-a-mabob." Many episodes show Ariel working to foil enemies who would do harm to Atlantica. Prince Eric is sometimes shown in the series, but Ariel always just misses seeing him, preserving the continuity that she sees him first in the 1989 film. This is similar to Peter Parker, and Mary Jane in the first comic they met. ''The Little Mermaid II Ariel became the mother of her daughter, Melody. After Melody got a fish tail from the sea witch Morgana, she gave the witch Triton's magic trident. By doing this, she put all her family members in danger. Meanwhile, Ariel changed back into a mermaid to find her daughter, but was ultimately saved by Melody. In this 2000 direct-to-video sequel, Ariel serves as the deuteragonist. The film shows Ariel as having given birth to a daughter named Melody (the film's protagonist). When we first see Ariel playing with her adorable and very beautiful newborn daughter, many toys of Flounder, Sebastian and other fish can be seen in the room, showing that she misses her old friends and family. When Melody's safety is threatened by a sea witch named Morgana (sister of Ursula, who died in the 1989 film), Ariel and her husband Eric decide they must keep Melody away from the sea, and to this effect, they build a large wall separating the castle from it. Melody's love of the sea proves too strong, however, and when Melody falls into Morgana's clutches, Ariel is forced to temporarily resume her mermaid form in order to rescue her and save Melody from Morgana's scheme. In this time, Ariel briefly returns to her grotto as seen in the first film, and studies the objects, (which we are left to presume survived King Triton's anger in the first film) and keeps looking for Melody. This sequel features Ariel becoming an over-protective parent for her daughter, effectively taking over the role of her father in the 1989 film. Ariel is the first and only mother of the Disney Princesses. ''House of Mouse Ariel appears as a regular guest in the animated television series House of Mouse and its specials, usually sitting with Sebastian and Scuttle. Her appearance alternates irregularly between her human form and mermaid form, depending on what the situation requires. Daisy Duck seems to be a big fan of Ariel and her films, as shown in "Daisy's Debut" and "House of Genius". In the show's opening song, she is seen combing her hair with a fork, like in the original film. In the episode "Jiminy Cricket", while Jiminy Cricket is sharing his wisdom, he states "Never sell your voice to a giant sea witch just because you have a crush on some guy, it's just not worth it." Ariel sits there looking embarrassed and ashamed, and upon hearing this, she snatches the necklace containing her voice away from Ursula, much to Ursula's anger. Also in "Everybody Loves Mickey", Ariel wishes that Mickey could live under the sea with her. In "Pluto vs. Figaro", she tried to sing on stage, although the set ended up falling on top of her. In "Suddenly Hades", Pete attempted to flood the club to run out the customers, as he could shut down the club if there were no guests. Though he succeeded in flooding the club, he was stopped from closing the club as Ariel was still present. Ariel was also briefly seen in "Pete's House of Villains" where she held up a sign that read "Somebody stole my voice again" since she lost her voice. In "Ask Von Drake", she is seen in Professor Von Drake's song, sitting next to a giant seashell where Ursula is hiding. Ariel also appears in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. In the film, Ariel, along with Eric and other characters are snowed in and trapped inside the club. Ariel is the first to openly have faith in Mickey Mouse, who she believes will have a plan. ''The Little Mermaid III After her mother, Athena, gave King Triton a music box and was later killed by a ship, the king banned all music from his kingdom. His daughter, Ariel, tried to find the truth about the past and saved music from fading away. Years before the events of the original film, a toddler Ariel and her sisters enjoy a music-filled life in Atlantica, with Triton and their mother, the beautiful Queen Athena. The merfolk are shown relaxing in a lagoon above water, and Triton gives Athena a music box. Suddenly, a big pirate ship approaches. Everyone escapes except Athena, who is crushed by the ship when she tries to save the music box. Devastated by Athena's death, Triton throws the music box into the ocean and bans music from the kingdom. Ten years later, when Ariel was fifteen, she and her sisters live under a strict routine maintained by their governess, Marina Del Rey and her assistant, Benjamin. Marina hates being the girls' governess and longs to be Triton's attaché, a job currently filled by Sebastian. Ariel is frustrated by their current lifestyle, which brings her into conflict with her father. One day, Ariel encounters Flounder, whom she later follows to an underground music club. She is overjoyed by the presence of music, and is shocked when she sees Sebastian performing there. When her presence is revealed, the entire band stops playing and hides, believing Ariel will tell her father about them. Ariel sings a song explaining her love of music and the remembrance of her mother and she joins the club with an oath. Ariel returns to the palace, and sisters confront her over her disappearance. She explains where she was, and the following night all seven girls go to the club to have fun. Marina secretly finds them, and she later reports their activities to Triton. Sebastian, Flounder and the band are sent to jail, while Marina gets the job she wants. Triton confines his daughters to the palace, which results in Ariel asking him why music isn't allowed. Triton refuses to answer and shouts that he won't have music in his kingdom. Distraught, Ariel confronts Triton and says that Athena wouldn't have wanted music to be forbidden and angrily swims to the girls' bedroom, her saddened sisters soon following, while Marina, who is not the girls' governess anymore, is now Triton's new attaché. That night, she decides to leave Atlantica and frees the jailbirds. Sebastian leads them to a deserted place far from the palace where Ariel finds Athena's music box, as Sebastian hoped. Ariel and Sebastian decide to return to Atlantica to bring the music box to Triton, hoping that it will change his mind, as he has forgotten how to be happy after Athena's death. On the way back, Marina and her electric eels confront Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian. Before music is restored back into the kingdom, the final battle begins when Marina bans Ariel from going back to Atlantica. Marina wants to stop them so she will retain her position of "power", and a struggle ensues. It ends when Marina barrels towards Sebastian, but Ariel pushes her away, getting hit in the process. Triton arrives in time to witness this, and he is remorseful for his actions. He sings the lyrics of "Athena's Song", and Ariel wakes up. The film ends with Triton restoring music to Atlantica and appointing Sebastian as the new court composer, much to everyone's glee with Ariel and Flounder. Everyone, including Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, and six older sisters, rejoices except Marina, who has been sent to prison and is constantly blowing her nose. In the original concept for Ariel's Beginning, then known as The Little Mermaid III, Ariel, alongside Sebastian, were supposed to accompany Eric in locating a white whale. Sofia the First Ariel appeared in the special Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. She was the first princess to be seen twice in an episode. She is summoned to help Sofia with her trouble of saving her mermaid friend and her family's ship in danger and sings "The Love We Share" to encourage Sofia to enlist Cora to help her save Oona. She is seen at the end of the special by the floating palace jumping into the water. Ralph Breaks the Internet In ''Ralph Breaks the Internet, Ariel appears as a netizen resident of Oh My Disney. She and the other Disney princesses work as cast members that meet-and-greet net users. When Vanellope von Schweetz is confronted by First Order Stormtroopers, she glitches into the princesses' backstage room; Ariel is seen combing her hair with a dinglehopper at her vanity. The princesses mistake Vanellope for a threat, and charge at her with various weapons at hand; Ariel wields a dinglehopper. Vanellope explains that she's actually a princess, as well, prompting Pocahontas to ask what kind of princess she is. Ariel questions is Vanellope made a deal with an underwater sea witch in exchange for human legs, but to Ariel's relief, Vanellope denies. When Jasmine asks if Vanellope has "daddy issues", she notes that she doesn't even have a mom, to which Ariel relates. Shortly after, Cinderella takes a liking to Vanellope's casual attire. She asks her mice to seam comfy outfits for each of the princesses. Ariel dons green shorts and a blue shirt that reads lyrics to "Part of Your World". Ariel is overwhelmingly delighted to finally have a shirt, and expresses through song that she's always dreamed of one day wearing one before Vanellope cuts her off. Vanellope questions Ariel's singing, but the other princesses explain that they've all had songs that help them express their desires. They encourage Vanellope to find her song, but the results are not very impressive. During the climax of the film, Ariel and the Disney princesses spot Wreck-It Ralph falling to his doom. They rally together to rescue him, and do so using their unique skills. Moana summons the ocean, which Ariel dives into. She then swims upward, creating a spiral with the water. When Ariel emerges, she lands on Jasmine's magic carpet, from where Elsa freezes the sea while in its spiral formation, creating a slide for Wreck-It Ralph to safely descend. After Ralph is safe, the princesses formally introduce themselves as friends of Vanellope. The Little Mermaid (upcoming live action film) TBA Songs The Little Mermaid (1989 animated film) *Part of Your World *Part of Your World (Reprise) *Poor Unfortunates Souls (End) *Happy Ending (Swedish Dubbing) The Little Mermaid (Animated TV Series) *Just A Little Love *The Edge Of The Edge Of The Sea *The Edge Of The Edge Of The Sea (Reprise) *Sing A New Song *Daring To Dance *Daring To Dance (Reprise) *Harmony *Harmony (Reprise) *Never Give Up The Little Mermaid II: Return To The Sea *Down to the Sea *For a Moment *Land and Sea The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning *I Remember *I Remember (Reprise) *Jump In The Line (Reprise) The Little Mermaid (2008 Broadway Musical) * The World Above * Beyond My Wildest Dreams * If Only * Happy Ending/Finale The Little Mermaid (upcoming live action remake) * TBA Trivia *Ariel's name in the original story was Serena. Serena's name is spelled Sereneta in the book. She also has blonde hair and blue eyes. *She was the first Disney Princess to have red hair. *She was the only Disney Princess to be of mythical species. *She is the only Disney Princess to be a mother in any Disney media. *She was the first Disney Princess to have her own television series. *She appeared in the Peter Pan's Flight ride in Walt Disney World. *Ariel is seen in one of the paintings for Pirates of the Caribbean: on Stranger Tides. She's on a rock with two other mermaids. Gallery 2eddd43c-c3e9-45a0-a88c-e6d9ff2ffd8e.jpg Princess-Ariel-disney-princess-39040276-900-900.jpg Princess-Ariel-disney-princess-25634685-499-500.png Disney Princess Ariel Mermaid 2015.png Character disneyprincess ariel 262253c9.jpeg Gallery princess ariel 2 152a1366.jpg Ariel-png-file-disney-princess-38459875-261-500.png Ariel-disney-princess.jpg Ariel-disney-princess-16247694-384-259.gif Ariel-and-Eric-redesign.png Ariel1.jpg ArielGallery.jpg Ariel+the+Little+Mermaid+DisneyPrincessMagazinesAriel.png Arielfork.png Arieleric.gif Arielanderic.png Ariel xmas 01.png Ariel with the fork.png Ariel garden 01.png Ariel with seahorse.png Ariel the little mermaid.png Ariel pink gown.png Ariel new picture.jpg Ariel mermaid form.png Ariel glitter 01.png Ariel doll.jpg Ariel and her friend.png ARIEL BLUE.jpg Ariel and fl.png Ariel 100.png Ariel.jpg Ariel.30.png Ariel.14.png 4 Ariel.jpg 04 Ariel.png Activity73 by joshuaorro-dbet5yq.jpg 32.png Character disneyprincess ariel 262253c9.jpeg Db4a084643a86914f18f4963d56a8aa0 (1).png Disney Princess Ariel Mermaid 2015.png Gallery princess ariel 2 152a1366.jpg ArielGallery.jpg Holdingpresent.jpg Green dress.jpg Ladder24 by joshuaorro-db6hdg8.jpg Ladder23 by joshuaorro-db6hdg6.jpg Large cropped the-little-mermaid-the-little-mermaid-18573535-1280-720.jpg Sittingstars.jpg Starfishoneye.jpg Curious_Ariel.png Sticker_les_princess_disney_Ariel.png waerk_it_ralph_2___mermaid_to_the_rescued_by_blueappleheart89_dcsjodb-fullview.jpg Onthebeach.jpg Profile_-_Ariel.jpg 4 Ariel..jpg Ralph_Breaks_the_Internet_Disney_Princesses Full Screen.jpg Ralph_Breaks_the_Internet_Disney_Princesses.jpg AngryPrincesses.png|Ariel with Rapunzel and Elsa. 6259473_sd.jpg wreak_it_ralph_2__disney_princess_save_the_day_by_blueappleheart89_dcszmkn-fullview.jpg 9780736437332.jpg Ariel_gold_01.gif Green_dressed_Ariel.png Hand_on_neck.octet-stream.jpg Arielpose3.png DanishPrincesses.png 1540229100_youloveit_com_disney_princesses_ralph_breakes_the_internet_phone_wallpapers03.jpg 2016_winter_ariel.jpg Arielmermaid.png Ariel_in_shell.png The_Little_Mermaid_25th_Anniversary_2014_Calendar_2.jpg Ws-ariel-comfy.png Ariel_and_Flounder.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:European Category:Danish Category:Humans Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Redheads Category:Blue Eyes Category:Protagonists Category:Traditionally animated characters Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Scandinavian Category:Royalty Category:Disney characters Category:Singing characters Category:Caucasian Category:Sofia the First Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Queens Category:Mermaids Category:Disney Princesses